onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Emma Swan/Gallery
Promos Season One Once-upon-a-time-tv-show-poster.jpg Cast-Promotional-Photo-Jennifer-Morrison-as-Emma-Swan-once-upon-a-time-25200048-446-595.jpg Cast-Promotional-Photo-Jennifer-Morrison-as-Emma-Swan-once-upon-a-time-25200050-446-595.jpg Cast-Promotional-Photo-Jennifer-Morrison-as-Emma-Swan-once-upon-a-time-25200051-446-595.jpg Cast-Promotional-Photo-Jennifer-Morrison-as-Emma-Swan-once-upon-a-time-25200053-446-595.jpg Emma_swan.jpg TV-Guide-Photoshoot-once-upon-a-time-29607367-474-352.jpg Emma-swan-image.jpg Episode-1-03-Snow-Falls-once-upon-a-time-26421766-1331-2000.jpg Once-Upon-a-Time2-640x376.jpg S1Group1.jpg TVguidePromo.jpg Season Two OuaTs2Poster.jpg 2EmmaPromo1.jpg 2EmmaPromo2.jpg 2EmmaPromo4.jpg 2EmmaPromo3.jpg 2EmmaPromo5.png 2BBQPromo.PNG Emma-Swan-once-upon-a-time-32515565-490-580.png 2EmmaPromo6.jpg Once-Upon-A-Time-Limited-Edition-Prints-once-upon-a-time-32880275-778-990.jpg Season One "Pilot" ALWMSC3.png Pilot-20.jpg OUAT 10000233.jpg Going to dinner.jpg Normal OUAT 10000292.jpg 101Ryan10.jpg 101Emma1.jpg 101Emma2.jpg Who_are_you.jpg Pilot6Emma.png Pilot7Emma.png Pilot8Emma.png Normal OUAT 10000435.jpg Pilot14HenryandEmma.png 101Driving.jpg 101Emma3.jpg Pilot19EmmaandHenry.png 101Emma4.jpg 101Emma5.jpg 101Emma6.jpg 101StreetStop.jpg 101Emma7.jpg 101Emma8.jpg Trailerscreenshot14.jpg ImagesCA3BV57P.jpg 101Emma10.jpg 101Emma11.jpg 101Emma12.jpg 101Emma13.jpg 101EmmaSerious.jpg 101Emma15.jpg 101Emma16.jpg 101Henry5.jpg Pilot-07.jpg 101ARoom.jpg 101OwnsThePlace.jpg 101TheRent.jpg "The Thing You Love Most" 102Emma1.jpg Normal OUAT 10000858.jpg Normal OUAT 10000962.jpg 102FaceOff.jpg Storybrooke-newspaper5.jpg Emma_swan-300x226.jpg Normal OUAT 10001807.jpg Once2.jpg 102TreeTrimming1.jpg Normal OUAT 10000577.jpg Normal OUAT 10000624.jpg Normal OUAT 10001734.jpg "Snow Falls" 103OutLate.jpg 103HesGone.jpg 103Talking.jpg 103TapeWatching.jpg 103TapeWatching1.jpg 103TapeWatching2.jpg 103TapeWatching3.jpg 103ReginaEmma.jpg Normal 103-130.jpg Normal 103-667.jpg "The Price of Gold" 104Ruby2.jpg 104Ruby3.jpg 104Door1.jpg 104RubyDiner2.jpg 104RubyDiner3.jpg 104Introduction.jpg 104Emma1.png 104Emma2.jpg 104Emma3.jpg 104Emma4.jpg 104Reading.jpg Emma.PNG Emmaand_Ashley3.PNG EmmasndAshley.PNG EmmasndAshley4.PNG D8078d5e1b5e6de47b0273591b423df8-1-.jpg POG.PNG Who's at the door.jpg "That Still Small Voice" 105DownThere.jpg 105NewDeputy.jpg 105ReginaEmma1.jpg Normal 0102.jpg Ruby50.png Normal 0857.jpg SmallVoice1.jpg SmallVoice3.jpg "The Shepherd" He_is_not_Prince_Charming.jpg 106Emma2.jpg 106Emma6.jpg 106Emma9.jpg 106Emma7.jpg 106Emma12.jpg 106Mary and Emma.jpg 106Emma16.jpg "The Heart is a Lonely Hunter" -once-upon-a-time--e (16)11.jpg HeartHunter4.jpg HeartHunter7.jpg HeartHunter8.jpg -once-upon-a-time--e (5).jpg -once-upon-a-time--e (6).jpg -once-upon-a-time--e (7).jpg Normal 1170.jpg 6339165486 184a48306b.jpg C674650956ac5aa57320216d40c7ccd2.jpg Half_smile.jpg Patched up.jpg 107Kiss.PNG 107Emma5.jpg 107Emma8.jpg 107Emma9.jpg 107Emma13.jpg 107Emma15.jpg 107Emma16.jpg 107Emma17.jpg 107Emma19.jpg 107Emma20.jpg "Desperate Souls" 108Paper.jpg 108NoWay.jpg 108Serious.jpg 108Kneeling.jpg DesperateSouls-1.png DesperateSouls-4.png DesperateSouls.png 108Ruby5.jpg 108Emma1.jpg 108Emma2.jpg 108Emma3.jpg 108Emma4.jpg 108Emma6.jpg 108Emma7.jpg 108Emma8.jpg 108Emma9.jpg 108Emma10.jpg 108Emma11.jpg 108Emma12.jpg 108Emma13.jpg 108Emma14.jpg 108Emma15.jpg "True North" 109NotMine.jpg baby blanket.jpg Mother_daughter_chat.jpg I_think_I'd_remember_giving_birth.jpg Once-ep9- 0009 tellmeaboutdad.jpg 109Emma1.jpg 109Emma2.jpg 109Emma3.jpg 109Emma5.jpg 109Emma8.jpg 109Emma9.jpg 109Emma10.jpg 109Emma12.jpg 109Emma14.jpg 109Emma15.jpg 109Emma17.jpg 109Emma19.jpg "7:15 A.M." 110Emma1.jpg Sad breakfast.jpg 110Emma11.jpg 110Emma10.jpg 110Emma9.jpg 110Emma8.jpg 110Emma7.jpg 110Emma6.jpg 110Emma5.jpg 110Emma4.jpg 110Emma3.jpg 110Emma2.jpg 110Emma13.jpg 110Emma14.jpg 110Emma15.jpg 110Emma16.jpg 110Emma17.jpg 110Emma18.jpg 110Emma19.jpg 110Emma20.jpg "Fruit of the Poisonous Tree" Normal 0004.jpg Normal 0488.jpg Normal 0629.jpg Keys1.jpg Mayor house.png TheFruitOfThePoisonousTree.png TheFruitOfThePoisonousTree-1.png Fxh.jpg Sidneyemma.jpg "Skin Deep" Normal 0897.jpg 112Ruby5.jpg 112Ruby4.jpg 112Emm8.jpg 112Emma7.jpg 112Emma9.jpg 112Emma10.jpg 112Emma11.jpg 112Emma12.jpg 112Emma13.jpg "What Happened to Frederick" 113DateTime.jpg 113Skeptical.jpg -once-upon-a-time--e (411).jpg I'm_not_your_mother.jpg -once-upon-a-time--e111.jpg Ep-13-5.jpg 0634.jpg 0978.jpg 1000.jpg -once-upon-a-time--e_(15)11.jpg 113Emma2.png 113Emma1.png 113Henry and Emma1.png 113Emma16.png 113Emma19.png 113Emma17.png 113Emma14.png 113Emma12.png 113Emma11.png 113Emma15.png 113Emma18.png "Dreamy" Dreamy-1.png 114Emma and Sidney1.png 114Emma1.png 114Emma2.png 114Emma4.png 114Emma32.png 114Emma7.png 114Emma8.png 114Emma9.png 114Emma10.png 114Emma11.png 114Emma13.png 114Emma14.png 114Emma15.png 114Emma16.png 114Emma18.png 114SidneyandEmma1.png 114Emma and Mary2.png 114Emma and Mary1.png 114Emma23.png "Red-Handed" Red2.jpg Red3.jpg Red7.jpg Red5.jpg Red6.jpg 1x15-Red-Handed-season1 emma swan1.png 1x15-Red-Handed-season1 emma swan4.png 1x15-Red-Handed-season1 emma swan3.png 1x15-Red-Handed-season 1 emma swan1.png 1x15-Red-Handed-season 1 emma swan4.png 1x15-Red-Handed-season1 emma 3.png 1x15-Red-Handed-season1 emma1.png 1x15-Red-Handed-season1 emma 1.png 1x15-Red-Handed-season1 mary and emma 1.png 1x15-Red-Handed-season1 mary and emma 2png.png 1x15-Red-Handed-season1 David and Emma2.png 1x15-Red-Handed-season1 David and Emma3.png 1x15-Red-Handed-season1 David and Emma4.png 1x15-Red-Handed-season1 Emma Swan 1.png 1x15-Red-Handed-season1 Emma Swan 2.png "Heart of Darkness" Turn_please.jpg 116SeriousEmma.jpg 116Emma1.jpg "Hat Trick" 117BrilliantPlan.jpg 117Map.jpg HTpromo2.png Alright_I_tied_her_up.jpg HTpromo6.png Once117-3.jpg Seriable-obs-543568-570x321.jpg Once upon a time mad hatter 1.png HatTrickEP5.png Ouat-hat-trick-observations.jpg 117WhatHappened.jpg 117NotRunning.jpg 117NotRunning2.jpg 117Talking.jpg "The Stable Boy" Dock1.jpg 118Evidence1.jpg 118Evidence2.jpg 118Emma3.jpg 118David1.jpg 118Emma4.jpg 118Emma5.jpg 118Emma7.jpg "The Return" Groupshot3.png You have a lot of friends.jpg All these people came to welcome me home.jpg Groupshot1.png Groupshot4.png Emmaswan1.png Emma-3.png Emma1.png Kathryn5.png Emma6.png Emma2.png Diner1.png Diner3.png Diner5.png Emma20.png Emma21.png "The Stranger" Babyemma1.jpg Babyemma.jpg 120Diner.jpg 120Riding1.jpg "An Apple Red as Blood" 121SeriousChat.jpg 121Emma2.jpg 121Emma3.jpg 121Emma4.jpg 121Emma5.jpg 121Emma6.jpg "A Land Without Magic" Lwm12.png Lwm14.png ALWMSC4.png Lwm15.png Lwm16.png Lwm17.png Lwm18.png Pinocchio Returns 13.png Ouat122-0012.jpg Pinocchio Returns 2.png Snow's_coffin.png ALWMSC12.png Dragon.jpg ALWMSC18.png Emma_climbs_the_lift_shaft.png Ouat122-0001.jpg Ouat122-0003.jpg Ouat122-0007.jpg 122PoorHenry.jpg Ouat122-0008.jpg Pinocchio Returns 1.png Emma kissing henry.PNG ALWMSC23.png ALWMSC33.png Season Two "Broken" 201ItsTrue.PNG 201emmaisdazed.png 201Embrace2.PNG 201Embrace5.PNG 201Group1.PNG 201Group2.PNG 201Group3.PNG 201SoHaveI.PNG 201archiepanicked.png 201Emma1.PNG 201LetHerGo.PNG 201Promo5.jpg 201Promo6.jpg 201Promo7.jpg 201Promo9.jpg 201Promo20.jpg 201Talk1.PNG 201Emma2.PNG 201YouKnowWhat.PNG 201SaviorHelps.PNG 201YouDontJudge.PNG 201NotDying.PNG 201OldFashioned.PNG 201GettingReady.PNG 201NotWorking.PNG 201SaviorSaves.PNG 201EmmaGoes.PNG 201Cutephoto.PNG 201WhatBroughtTheWraith.PNG "We Are Both" 202FTL.PNG 202FTL2.PNG 202Emma and MAry1.jpg 202WhatsLeft.PNG 202Camp1.PNG 202Camp2.PNG 202Run.PNG 202MMDown2.PNG 202MMDown3.PNG 202Pit1.PNG 202Pit2.PNG 202Pit3.PNG 202Pit4.PNG 202Emma.PNG "Lady of the Lake" Tumblr mc9pcxd2To1rpwj2lo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mby3j3tvNb1rtk4beo2 1280.jpg Tumblr mc9pcxd2To1rpwj2lo2 1280.jpg Tumblr mc9pcxd2To1rpwj2lo3 1280.jpg 006~60.jpg Tumblr mc9pcxd2To1rpwj2lo4 1280.jpg 203OgreandEmma.jpg Tumblr mc9pcxd2To1rpwj2lo7 1280.jpg Once Upon A Time 2x03 Lady of the Lake.jpg Tumblr mbzj3wt2D61ro00fgo1 500.jpg Tumblr mc9pcxd2To1rpwj2lo8 1280.jpg Tumblr mc9pcxd2To1rpwj2lo9 1280.jpg MotherDaughterbonding.jpg Tumblr mbx1wyTOUg1qhozbxo2 1280.png "The Doctor" Tumblr mco653A0NU1rrdl6zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mco67aIKAF1rrdl6zo1 1280.jpg TheDoctorPromo5.jpg TheDoctorPromo4.jpg Tumblr mco6a6ReBS1rrdl6zo1 1280.jpg TheDoctorPromo6.jpg Tumblr mco6l3Ry1o1rrdl6zo1 1280.jpg TheDoctorPromo9.jpg OUAT1.jpg Tumblr mco9wafE1G1rrdl6zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mcn61flGdU1rqh5gzo2 r1 1280.png tumblr_mcop6uXvKs1rv4y95o1_500.png 25-hook-1159833978290241257.jpg Tumblr mcoa5aTigr1rrdl6zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mc99nwTnLX1qkc8gxo1 1280.jpg "Tallahassee" 206Tallahassee4.jpeg Tallahasse 1.jpg 206Tallahassee1.jpeg 206Tallahassee3.jpeg Tallahasse 2.jpg 206Tallahassee2.jpeg 206Tallahassee8.jpeg 206Tallahassee5.jpeg 206Tallahassee6.jpeg 206Tallahassee7.jpeg Once-upon-a-time-2x06.jpg Tumblr md08tu5qLx1qhbarso1 1280.png Michael Raymond James and Jennifer Morrison as Neal Cassady and Emma Swan on Once Upon A Time OUAT Tallahassee S02E6 7.png Michael Raymond James and Jennifer Morrison as Neal Cassady and Emma Swan on Once Upon A Time OUAT Tallahassee S02E6 Michael Raymond-James 12.png Michael Raymond James and Jennifer Morrison as Neal Cassady and Emma Swan on Once Upon A Time OUAT Tallahassee S02E6 5.png Michael Raymond James and Jennifer Morrison as Neal Cassady and Emma Swan on Once Upon A Time OUAT Tallahassee S02E6.png Michael Raymond James and Jennifer Morrison as Neal Cassady and Emma Swan on Once Upon A Time OUAT Tallahassee S02E6 3.png TeamBadandHook.jpg Tumblr mczyntQU1O1rilbivo2 1280.jpg 60141827.jpg Tumblr md1cxbXOFL1rrdl6zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr md1ac10xiU1rrdl6zo1 500.jpg Ouat 2.06.jpg Onceuponatime3.png J.png "Child of the Moon" Emma 207.png SnowSwan.jpg "Into the Deep" Tumblr me3ruoFFe51rrdl6zo1 1280.jpg IntoTheDeepPromo1.jpg IntoTheDeepPromo2.jpg IntoTheDeepPromo4.jpg IntoTheDeepPromo5.jpg IntoTheDeepPromo8.jpg Tumblr me3cwlHjx11qbt4x1o2 1280.png Tumblr me3sc6zMSl1rrdl6zo1 1280.jpg Glowing-red-poppy-Into-the-Deep-2x08.jpg Tumblr me3cwlHjx11qbt4x1o4 1280.png IntoTheDeepPromo14.jpg IntoTheDeepPromo10.jpg IntoTheDeepPromo23.jpg OUAT-2x08-Emma-Derp.jpg Tumblr me3cwlHjx11qbt4x1o5 1280.jpg IntoTheDeepPromo11.jpg IntoTheDeepPromo12.jpg "Queen of Hearts" Tumblr meh5yz5hIo1r31wyso4 1280.png Cora fails.png OUAT-2x09-Emma-Derp-Face.jpg Snow and Emma go home.png Tumblr meh6unT4cb1rzu45ko1 1280.jpg Tumblr meh5yz5hIo1r31wyso9 1280.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries